


Velociraptor, IHOP, Video

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Echo - Freeform, Fist bumps, Gen, I'm a loser, IHOP, Improv, Jurassic World References, Velociraptors, charlie - Freeform, high fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Word Prompt<br/>Velociraptor. IHOP. Video.</p><p>Or</p><p>After an exhausting battle the team decides to go to IHOP. Tony and Clint pretend the bottles of syrup are Velociraptors. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velociraptor, IHOP, Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya/gifts).



> This is from and For Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya  
> the full prompt was  
> Velociraptor. IHOP. Video  
> After an extremely exhausting battle the team decides to go out for pancakes. Then Tony and clint start playing with the syrup pretending their velociraptors and proceed to record their shenanigans.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I've got a lot of family issues going on.  
> I did buy Avengers Band-aids and they make me really happy :)  
> Anyway hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Updated: apparently I accidentally added Darcy Lewis/ Steve Rogers so I just deleted that, nothing else is new

“Can we go get pancakes?” Clint asks after their latest brush with Hydra.

“I want pancakes.” Tony says firm

“Well, if these two want pancakes there is no way we are not getting pancakes. Come on there’s an IHOP down the street.” Steve says with a nod

“I’m pleasantly surprised you know what an IHOP is.” Tony smiles

“I’ve been living in the 21st century for two years now, I’m pretty much caught up.”

“Fair point.” Tony nods “But you’re not caught up on tech. Like seriously learn how to text, please. It’s so much better than a phone call.” Tony rolls his eyes as they make their way to the restaurant.

“I know how to text, Tony. I just prefer a phone call. I like talking and not spending 5 minutes typing it out when I can vocalize my words more easily.”

“Excuse you, if you text often you can type much quicker. 100 words per minute, Steve. It’s all I’m saying.” Tony shrugs as they enter the restaurant

The hostess falters at seeing the Avengers but can’t seem to stop the excitement in her voice.

“Table for 6?” She asks

“Yes, thank you ma’am.” Steve says with his Captain America charm. The girl nearly swoons

“Right this way.” Tony grins and elbows Steve and raises his eyebrows making Steve blush. Bruce elbows Tony who pouts making Clint snort.

“You are all children.” Natasha says rolling her eye as they walk to the table. Tony and Clint slide in the booth first and at the same time they look at the syrup longingly. Tony sighs loudly. Clint looks over to Tony with a slight glint in his eyes. Clint grabs a maple syrup and slightly nudges Tony’s arm with it with a raised eyebrow tony perks up

“What are you guys planning?” Natasha asks and Tony grabs the Blueberry syrup.

“Nothing.” Tony and Clint says quickly

“But uh… this isn’t blueberry syrup.” Tony says with a slight grin

“Oh no.” Bruce whispers

“It just so happens to be a velociraptor and her name is Blue.” Tony grins and fist bumps Clint for the reference.

“Well, mine is Charlie.” Clint says petting his syrup dramatically

“I’m the Alpha!” Tony calls grinning and Clint curses making faces.

“Hi, I’m Rose and uh I’ll be your waitress today. How is everyone?” The girls asks nervous.

“Okay, Rose, I’m gonna asks you a serious question right here, and I want you to be completely honest.” Tony says looking at the girl

“Um okay?”

“Which of us would make a better Alpha to velociraptors me or Clint?” Bruce and Steve throw their head back

“Umm… are you serious?” She asks with nervous smile and Tony grins.

“Very, see you should have all the background _I_ have already named my syrup velociraptor blue, after Jurassic World. And see its blueberry syrup, which makes it even more fantastic. And after I said I named mine, Clint here, stole my idea and names his Charlie. Now I for one am amazing. And have already had a thousand good ideas in my life, so being an alpha would totally make sense. So, with that background knowledge who would be a good alpha?”

The girl thinks for a moment then grins

“Steve.” Everyone but Clint and Tony laugh, Natasha giving her a high five. Tony and Clint grumble. “Now, can I take your drink orders? Are you ready to order the meal?”

They order drinks and everyone just gets pancakes.

“Okay, she’s totally wrong.” Clint says with a frown.

“Yeah. I agree.” Tony says with a nod.

“Here, Brucie-bear take a video.” Tony hands him his phone “I’d ask Steve to do, but he doesn’t even know how to text.”

“I know how to text!” Steve says annoyed but Tony just snickers. Bruce turns the camera on.

“Ready?” Bruce nods “Okay. We’re in IHOP making a movie! This is Blue.” Tony motions to the syrup “That’s Charlie. We don’t have an echo right now. But Steve is the Alpha according to our very nice waitress Rose. Show them Stevie, Brucie-bear.” Bruce turns the camera to Steve who just shakes his head “Everyone is here. Say hi!” They all grumble

“Is this going online?” Natasha asks

“Yup! Okay back to us. My Brucie-bear is Producer today. Thank you Brucie-bear.”

“Stop calling me Brucie-bear if this is going online.” Bruce says from behind the camera

“Absolutely not.” Tony grins “My science bro only gets the most kickass nicknames.”

“Brucie-bear is not kickass.” Bruce point

“What the hulk is?” Tony sticks his tongue out. “Brucie-bear is good. #Bruciebear everyone!” Tony grins as Bruce sighs “Anyway movie. Okay Clint and I are the behind the film crew. And these syrup bottles are the cast. This is all improv. Ready, Brucie say it.” Tony nods enthusiastically Bruce sighs

“Action!” Tony grins

Tony moves his syrup bottle over to Clint’s bottle who craws and starts attacking

“No!” ‘Blue’ shouts Tony uses the little handle to open its ‘mouth’ to make it talk “we must not fight each other” tony say in a foreign voice “We must fight the alpha.”

“I agree” Clint says in a voice following Tony’s lead

‘”Wait.” Steve says from the other side of Tony. “I didn’t-“

“ATTACK!” Tony cries out moving Blue to attack Steve by pecking him on the arm. Clint follows suit

“Stop it!” Steve pushes them away

“The Alpha is fighting back!” Clint cries “Send in echo!” Clint pulls Butter Pecan syrups out with his other hand and starts attacking.

“Get off me!” Steve pushes them away “Oh look! An Omega coming in to help!” Tony grabs the last syrup with his other hand and has it start attacking

“Oh my gosh. Stop!” Steve tries pushing Tony and Clint’s hand away but can’t seem to do it so he’s flapping around wildly. Natasha start laughing along with Bruce and Thor

“Stop laughing and make them stop!” Steve cries out.

“He is a tough Alpha be he shall not last much longer.” Tony says

“I give in! I died! I’m out.” Steve calls and Tony and Clint stop fighting.

“There can be only one!” Clint calls and slams his syrup container into Tony’s shattering the glass on all four syrups containers. All over the table and his hands. They all gasp.

“Oh Shit.” Clint curse in surprise.

“You idiot!” Tony calls “You’ve killed them all!” Tony can’t hold back his laughter anymore and breaks out in giggles. Clint starts laughing too. And he can’t seem to stop either and of course the waitress comes by with their food stopping when she sees the mess and Clint and Tony laughing hysterically

“We’ll pay for the glasses and we’ll clean it up.” Steve assures.

“Uh… I’ll be right back.” Rose says putting the trays down on another table.

“Do you think she’s getting us more syrup?” Tony asks with a slight smirk.

“I think she’s getting the manager.” Clint says looking at her talking to a man from the office.

“Oh crap, really?” Tony asks turning around.

“Yeah.”

“They’re coming over here.”

“Everyone act cool.” Tony whispers straightening up

“Hi uh… Avengers. I’m Chris the manager.”

“Hi.” They all nod

“Um… I’m sorry, but I’m gonna uh have to ask you to leave.” They slowly

“Can we at least take our food?” Tony asks hopeful. Getting a nudge by Steve.

“Sure.” The manager says nodding, but to go.” The slowly get up Tony pulls for his wallet and hands the manager a couple hundred

“For the bottles and the disturbance. We’re terribly sorry.” Tony nods “Well just be going now.” They exit the restaurant.

“Oh my gosh.” Steve whispers “I can’t believe we got kicked out.”

“Never been kicked out of a restaurant before?” Tony asks

“No.” Steve shakes his head “Is it normal for you?”

“It was not uncommon when I was in my 20’s and early 30’s. There are still places I can’t step in. Very regrettable places.” Tony nods shivering “Never an IHOP though. Can I have my phone back?” Tony asks Bruce.

“Oh. I forgot I was still recording.” Bruce hands It over

“This is so going online!” Tony cheers and high fives Clint.

“SO let’s go over our day, shall we. We have breakfast spend a little time reading watching some TV… get called to Assemble for some evil robots, go to an IHOP for dinner after, make a velociraptor movie and them proceed to get kicked out.” Natasha says

“Productive day.” Tony says laughing

“Come on, let’s go eat our pancakes.” Clint say walking toward the tower the other Avengers following behind smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always feel free to give me a prompt!


End file.
